


He won't abandon you

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao had a nightmare again and Badgerclop went to check on him, but one thing lend to another, Now both of them need to work out their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 18





	He won't abandon you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...its me, Wolfy again. I want to apologize for my abrupt exit from AO3. I was having some problems but now I am more better, thanks to some wonderful people. Anyway here is my very first badgermao fanfic that I posted here...nothing was changed so the broken english is still there...ok enjoy now

‘He won’t abandon you, he won’t abandon you, he won’t abandon you, he won’t abandon you...’ Mao Mao told himself as he forces his tongue inside Badgerclop’s mouth. ‘He won’t abandon you like your family did.’ Mao Mao pushed Badgerclop closer to the wall of his bed. Badgerclop was taken back by this sudden move. Mao Mao took this opportunity to explores every inch of Badgerclop. ‘He won’t abandon you like Bao Bao did' 

In the meanwhile, Badgerclop was just there, doing nothing. He was pinned in wall and with Mao Mao holding his arm tight so he can’t moved. He wasn’t kissing Mao Mao back for a reason. He doesn’t love him. He even feels disgusted by the kiss. The kiss was sloppy, messy, and rushed. He knows that Mao Mao may have never kiss anyone before, that is why he is letting him do whatever he wants to do to him, because he feels pity for him. Mao Mao parted away from the kiss for air. He noticed that Badgerclop didn’t kiss him back. “I...am so sorry, Badgerclop...I don’t know what come over me...I am sorry.” Mao Mao said as he tries his best to hold back his tears. Badgerclop just looked away from Mao Mao and said “It’s ok, I know that you weren’t thinking and let your emotion get the better of you, but don’t do that again, Ok!” Mao Mao’s heart was threatened to break after hearing those words. ‘He doesn’t love you’ Mao Mao couldn’t hold back his feeling back anymore. “I... I was thinking when I... kiss you.” He said the final part in a whisper. Badgerclop still looked away from Mao Mao. 

“I see, well do you have anything else to say to me, before I leave to the living room?” 

“...No...” 

Mao Mao said as tears started to fall down his cheek. Badgerclop noticed this and wiped the tears away with his claw. He doesn’t love him, but he still cares for him. He always seems the both of them as friends and nothing else beyond that. “Hey, don’t cry, you know that I hate to see you cry.” Badgerclop moved his hand away from Mao Mao’s face and hold his shoulders in a strong grasp and made Mao Mao faces him. 

“You know that I will always be here for you, right?” In that moment, Mao Mao remember why he kiss Badgerclop in the first place. During the night, he had a nightmare about his father again and started to cry in his bed bunk. Badgerclop heard him and climb down to check on him. “Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” Badgerclop said in a worry voice as he sat beside him. Mao Mao looked at him with tears covered in his face. Badgerclop was in shock and quickly reached to hug him. Mao Mao didn't fight it like he usually do when Badgerclop tries to hug him. He never felt something so fluffy in his whole life. “Hey, I am here for you, Mao Mao.” In the first time in his life, Mao Mao truly felt love by someone that he care for. Without thinking, he grabbed Baderclop’s head and leaned toward with a kiss. Now he regrets doing that, because Badgerclop doesn’t love him back. 

“...I’m fine now” Mao Mao said as he got out of the badger’s grasp. 

“Ok... well I will be in the living room if you need me, ok?” 

“Ok” 

Badgerclop got out the bottom bed bunk, careful to not hit his head this time and walk toward the living room. He reached halfway to the living room and looked back to the bedroom and saw that Mao Mao was still on his bed. Badgerclop just sigh and continued his walk to the living room. When he got there, he sits down on the couch before reached his robot arm to turn on his game console. He knows that the next few days will be awkward between him and Mao Mao. He knows that he turn down Mao Mao’s confession for him, but he think he did the right thing. He put on his headphone as he waited for fighting match to started. 

Mao Mao was still in his bed, crying his soul and heart out. Badgerclop doesn't love him. He didn’t said it, but he know deep down that he doesn’t love him back. Mao Mao grabbed his pillow and cover his face before screaming on it. Even with the pillow, even with the long distance between bedroom and living room, and even with his headphone on, Badgerclop could still hears Mao Mao’s scream. Badgerclop just rolled his eye after hearing the scream. ‘He just needs time to figure out his feelings and everything will go back to normal.’ or that is what Badgerclop hope for. 

After screaming in the pillow, Mao Mao felt a little better, then he realized that he may have scream a little too loud. He got up and quickly looked around the room to see if Badgerclop heard him, but he was not there. Mao Mao sigh and lead down again. He put his right hand over his forehead and and continued to cry more but not as much before. “He…hate me now…but I deserve it…a hero never show selfishness, but I did...Kissing him was selfish…wanting his love…is also selfish…” Mao Mao said to himself. ““But then why he said that he care for me, if he doesn’t love me?” Mao Mao think about it a bit more then he realized something. “What if he is just confused right now, after all I kiss him out of the blue…Yeah that have to be it!” Mao Mao yelled as he jump out of bed bunk. 

Mao Mao got out of the bedroom and walk toward the living room. When he got there, he could hear the buttons mashing that Badgerclop was doing. He just shakes his head walk to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and made sure that Badgerclop didn’t hear him. He turned on the sink and let the water run for a while. “A hero never give up!” He said as he started to wash his face, washing away all of his tears and sadness away. “I will not give up! I will find a way to win your heart, Badgerclop!” Yelled Mao Mao with a fiery passion in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I want to do a part 2 to this but I don't know. If anyone wants a part 2, just tell me. Thanks.
> 
> I want to repost all of my badgermao fanfics again but this time I am hoping for someone to proofread or beta read my fanfics... but i am really embarrassed to ask for help..sooo  
> Anyway I hope you have a great day


End file.
